Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash (Epilogue)
Chapter 4 is the fourth and last chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "It's Your Birthday!". Plot (Back at the Dojo, Sensei is hearing all the sense from Antarctica) *Sensei: Oh my, the world. I think i'm going to call everyone in. (Noah hear a sense from Sensei in Penguin-Land) *Noah: Sensei? I think Esequiel need us over here. (Lovelace hear a sense from Sensei in Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: Is that Sensei? *Hugh: What is it Lovelace? *Lovelace: I think we should be heading to Club Penguin Island. *Carmen: But what about Esequiel? He's not here without the teleporting power. *Sven: Without him, we will miss it. *Lovelace: That penguin need us for the party invitation. (Phoenix hear a sense from Sensei in Snow Hill Island) *Phoenix: Who is that? *Catherine: What is that? *Phoenix: I think it's the voice of Sensei. He wanted us to come over to the island. *Perxio: A island for penguins? *Phoenix: Yeah, that's it. *Eddie: I knew it. (Back at the ice fishing rink at Club Penguin Island) *Cadence: Where is that sound coming from? *Esequiel: Look like i need to invite the rest of the people over. It's time for a party. *Mumble: A real party? *Esequiel: Yes. Everyone head over to the Snow Forts. I'll get everyone over. *teleport to Antarctica* (Moments later, Noah, Eggbert, Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Mary, Ashley, Dorcena, Lauren, Inna, Slikk, Gloria, Erik, Bo, Miss Viola, Principal Indigo, Atticus, Kathleen, Phoenix, Catherine, Perxio, Eddie, Lovelace, Carmen, Hugh, Sven, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael, Amigos, Estevan, Elian and many more are invited to the party at the Snow Forts.) *Bambadee: Whoa, that is one big party around. *Mumble: Yeah, big party like you seen before. *Gloria: Mumble! *Mumble: Hey Gloria. *Gloria: I've been looking everywhere for you. Did the party started? *Mumble: Yes. The party starts now. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Hey, my little boy is here. *Gloria: That's my boys. *Bambadee: Yeah. *Cadence: So guys, we belong together. *Bambadee: We're one big happy family together. *Dot: Good to hear. *Gloria: I was worried for a single hour. Erik was worried about you. *Mumble: Yeah, we been on the island too long with Ramón and his friends. *Cadence: Me and Gloria got something to sing. *Bambadee: Hit it, it's about time we cheer up the people for the party. *Dot: Count me in. *Gloria: Ok. *singing* I didn't mean it When I said I didn't love you so I should have held on tight I never should've let you go I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish I was lying to myself *Cadence: I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever Be without your love Never imagined I'd be Sitting here beside myself *Gloria: Guess I didn't know you'' 'Guess I didn't know me But I thought I knew everything I never felt *Cadence: The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't Hear your voice Or have your touch and kiss your beak 'Cause I don't have a choice Oh, what I wouldn't give To have you lying by my side Right here, 'cause baby *Gloria: When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby please, 'cause We belong together Who else am I gonna lean on When times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better Oh baby, baby We belong together *Dot: I can't sleep at night When you are on my mind The Penguin Band's on the radio Singing to me If you think you're lonely now *Cadence: Wait a minute This is too deep, too deep I gotta change the station So I turn the dial Trying to catch a break And then I hear Franky I only think of you And it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together But I'm falling apart I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things Crying Trying to figure out Where the hell I went wrong The pain reflected in this song Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside I need you Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby *Gloria: When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back, baby, please, 'cause We belong together Who am I gonna lean on When times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me Till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better. Oh baby, baby We belong together, baby! *The Chorus: When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back, baby, please, 'cause We belong together Who am I gonna lean on When times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me Till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better. Oh baby, baby We belong together! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: It's beautiful. *Raul: Bravo! *Rinaldo: I love it! *Esequiel: Oh yeah. *Cake: Fun fun fun! *Awesome: Boom! *Alpha: Looking good. *Delta: I love it. *Rory: Look like the case is solved. *Mumble: Let's go have some cake. *Bambadee: Oh yeah, let's go serve cake to everyone. (Moments later, everyone is at the table, eating their food and cake) *Bambadee: Did Siri and Wifi set up the band? *Mumble: Yes, the band is all set up. *Charles: Cake, oh yeah. *Michael: The piece of cake is here. *Bridgette: It taste good as Shooter's birthday cake. *Shooter: Yummy yummy cake. *Erik: I love the icing. *Bambadee: Icing is the best part. *Erik: Yeah. *Franky: Ladies and gentleman, it's about time Wifi, Siri and the Penguin Band are about to perform. Let hear it up for Wifi! *Everyone: *cheers* *Wifi: Yeah, the rockstar is in the house. *Sensei: That's my boy. *Siri: Are you ready. *Wifi: Yes. Let's start the music. (The band started to perform as the group gather around for the concert) *Wifi: Today is your birthday birthday Everyone can't wait can't wait Heard you've been counting the days 365! *Siri: Today is your birthday birthday! Gonna have more fun more cake Won't miss this chance to celebrate Friends for life *Franky: Get up get up Get out on the floor This is the party We've been waiting for Do what you want Everything's OK Cuz it is your birthday! Cuz it is your birthday! *Everyone: Wooahhoo. *Wifi: It's your birthday. *Everyone: Wooahhoo. *Siri: It's your birthday. *Franky: We're gonna get loud together We're flightless birds of a feather We'll make it the best one ever Dance all night *Wifi: Get up get up Get out on the floor This is the party We've been waiting for Do what you want Everything's OK Cuz it is your birthday! Cuz it is your birthday! *Everyone: Wooahhoo. *Wifi: It's your birthday. *Everyone: Wooahhoo. *Siri: It's your birthday. *Everyone: It's your birthday! *Wifi: You can be the MC! *Everyone: It's your birthday! *Siri: Go on and grab a mic. *Everyone: It's your birthday *Franky: It's the best one ever! *Everyone: Ohhhhhh. *Wifi: Get up! get up! Get out on the floor This is the party We've been waiting for Do what you want Everything's OK Cuz it is your birthday Cuz it is your birthday *Siri: Get up! get up! Get out on the floor This is the party We've been waiting for Do what you want Everything's OK Cuz it is your birthday Cuz it is your birthday *The Chorus: Get up! get up! Get out on the floor This is the party We've been waiting for Do what you want Everything's OK Cuz it is your birthday Cuz it is your birthday! '''THE END (Meanwhile, Herbert, Klutzy and the skuas are at the mountain lab, uninvited and disappointed after the Pied Piper Machine is destroyed again) *Herbert: I can't believe we failed again. *teared* I never been a good person in my life. *Boss Skua: This day.....SUCKS! *Francesco: Can we go to the party now to grab ourselves a coffee? *Everyone: NO! *Francesco: Um....okay. I stay starved like i promise. *Brokebeak: What a fool. THE REAL END Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers